Harry Potter and the Last Letter
by allisonabcde12345
Summary: Most people when betrayed are angered and want revenge. Most people have a normal life, but Harry Potter is special. Harry Potter must learn about the ancients if he ever wishes to have a chance against Tom Riddle. Post HBP.
1. Beginings

Harry Potter and the Last Letter

Chapter 1: Beginings

Disclaimer∷ All works of this fanfic are not mine, but belong soley to JKR, even if the story did go down hill after the sitch book)

Disclaimer note: this will be the only disclaimer in the story, so guess what. You can't sue me.

#

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry if you receive this letter. All I wanted to do was protect you, and keep you from harm. When I saw the brutality of your parents death I was so shaken words cannot describe how I felt. I swore a wizard's oath right then and there that I would protect you, be a grandfather to you, and help you with your destiny however possible. _

_I should probably explain a few item, before you get too overly mad and angered at me. I need to explain my motives for why I did what I did in your life. I had no wish to trap you in a world of darkness, the prophecy did that. I myself barely can compete with Tom. I constantly asked myself how will a boy merely 11 be able to fight against the darkest and evilest of evil. I then got this stupid idea, that if I was to bring challenges to you, then you could learn. I had already figured that being a 11 year old and not to mention being the son of a marauder that you would be the curious and adventurous type. Fate seals everyone's death just as it has finally sealed mine._

_The first two years was actually mostly planned. Besides the diary of course. I knew something was up with Quirell, however everytime I went to go investigate he covered his traps quite well. The chamber is always known about to every headmaster. I had no idea that the chamber held a mystical and dangerous snake, however even then you proved to be truly who you are. The remaining years fate decided, I tried to be grandfatherly, protect you, keep you and be ready for the right timie. _

_However, I also do recognize, that as an old fool I forgot one major factor, wisdom. You must know how to fight to win a war. I only started to realize that currently. That is why I planned on sharing with you some old memories of Tom. Know thine enemy. In your seventh year, I was going to personally train you, and perhaps if time availed and if you wished apprentice you. This probably will not happen, the ring has taken half of my life, and Tom is far too strong for me. He is on a level that only perhaps Merlin himself could battle forces with. Harry stay strong. _

_With wisdom comes power, and with power comes great responsibility. I would normally not advise someone to go into the dark arts, or train various gray arts, however for your specific case, I believe it to be a last case that must be done no matter what. Therefore, I have "borrowed" an item from the Department of Mysteries. It is an ancient sphere that was supposedly created by Merlin. I do not know if it will work for you or not. The sphere has markings on it that has been roughly translated into something around the words of, " When the age of darkness comes, and the lion has gone weak, The phoenix shall aid and the lion with courage once more will finally devour what was good and is now bad. _

_Harry I love you as much as love can be described, do try not to get killed, and when you do have to kill Tom remember it is for the better good and is not worth mourning over murder. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Holy hell"

Author's note: Ok tell me what you think. In addition, before anyone asks no this will not be a supper powered Harry Potter story, fate even has to be fair.

#


	2. Decisions, Decision,s and More Decisions

Harry Potter and the Last Letter

Chapter 2: Decisions Decision and More Decisions

#

Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived placed the letter back on his shabby desk at Number Four Privet Drive. This young wizard, yes I said wizard has had a life of nothing but hell to put it short. From fighting darkl lords to flying away from dragons. This wizard has nothing to cherish as his own, and when he finally got something to cherish it was took away.

_Even if he did mean the better good, he could had found a better way. But, what of the letter, it said that he realized his flaw too late. The letter was made to help him rest peacefully. That is debatable, the man adored you, how many other students did he treat like you? Treat in the sense of being locked in this bloody house for almost 17 years? No treated in the sense of conversation, of protection, of even maybe love. Bahumbug. Think on it then. _

_"Boy! Get down here and eat your supper!" _

_" Yes, Uncle Vernon."_

_Harry yanks open his door and skips every other step except the last three to make no sound which would just give his uncle to holler and rant at him about something. He entered the kitchen and sits down to eat his normal food of a piece of bread and what looks like to be a potato that is starting to go bad. Harry looks over at his still quite large and fat cousin Dudley and sees him gobble down a piece of steak. _

_"yOu know what boy, I am going to be happy for once when you finally leave us for good in five days.. I am getting tired of looking at you. And I –"_

_" Uncle Vernon I am sorry if I interrupt your little parade, however I just wanted to point out that im not leaving for one thing but more like kicked out, which is totally ok. Secondly, I really don't feel like hearing all of this right now, some stuff at you know where has been…weird recently."_

_"yea, tell us about this boy, I did receive some stupid letter by some old owl or something talking about your headmaster was killed? I say it's about time, more of your kind should die personally."_

_"It was a homicide, not a killing Uncle Vernon, and I plan on getting revenge."_

_" Oh hoh! And here I thought you dispised that man?"_

_"Well…I do but yet also at the same time he did save my life."_

_"Touching now eat."_

_Harry finishes up and heads back upstairs. He opens up his door once more to lay down down and go to sleep for the night when he notices that there is another letter on his bed. _

_The letter seems to have some sort of magical glow to it, and is golden embroidered. _

_To Mr. Potter if Albus Dumbledore is to pass_

_From the Goblin Nation Headquarters for Monetary Assets_

Harry not understanding why he just received another letter from Dumbledore after he just sent his final letter to him opens it up and starts to read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is only sent to you and can only be seen and read by you henceforth do not worry about any security defects. This letter is to supply you with a couple of items that was entrusted to us by a Mr. Albus Dumbledore in the case that he passes and that you should be the beneficiary of these items. The items which Mr. Dumbledore gave us are of great importance and must be seen about A.S.A.P. To create a formal and secure portkey to teleport you automatically to the Gringotts lobby where you should ask for a Mr. Ragnok to assist you. There you will be given the items and also a few other items will be discussed. _

_Thank you, _

_GNHMA_

Harry stared at the letter for a few moments trying to decipher what it said and implied. He knew that the letter would turn into a portkey, and he figured that he should get whatever the goblins wanted done with as soon as possible as it said. Never keep a goblin waiting, he at least remembered that from history of magic class. He then notices that there is a circular spot on the bottom of the parchment. He pierces his skin with his fingernail and drops a couple of drops of blood on it. The parchment sucks up the blood and then the portkey automatically starts. He is thrown into a vortex of various colors.

"Ummph."

"By the way you landed I am assuming you are Mr. Potter, we were told you do have a problem with portkeys Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok the third. My grandfather and the council are waiting for you please follow me."

Harry not knowing what else to say from the quite eccentric goblin just followed the goblin in hopes of getting some answers. He then stops after a short walk at a large door that says Conference Room Number 2. Senior Goblins inside, leave all wands at table before entering. You have been warned.

Harry left his wand at the table and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Potter we have been expecting you for the past hour. I do hope the letter was understandable enough?"

"Erm, Yes sir I suppose it was."

" Very well, lets get down to business then I only have 30 minutes before I have another meeting. You are here to receive Merlin's Sphere. Also, you did miss the will reading of Albus Dumbledore, however, you are the primary beneficiary. This quite surprised me myself but that is how it works sometimes. Here is the sphere."

The Goblin pulled out this small circular sphere that seemed to be almost translucent and it emanated power from all around it. Harry leaned in to get a better view of the sphere to notice that it was even humming.

"What does it do? I received a letter but it was vague."

"That Mr. Potter is something that not even I can answer. I would imagine from the runic symbols that is somehow teleports you, but all tests show that it is only a ball of energy. But, then again we are talking about something you wizards call Merlin created."

"How does it activate then?"

" Again, Mr. Potter I do not know, you will have to figure that out for yourself."

" Well, what else are we supposed to discuss?"

The goblin placed the sphere back into a small velvet bag and handed it to Harry. He then opened this file that seemed to be at least a century old. The Dumbledore's were never famous for giving heirs. Most males are born sterile, hence, Albus Dumbledore died without any. He has asked that you be his magical heir in consideration of what he has put you through. Also, he has asked that we open up your families remaining vaults which should had been done at an earlier time. I am afraid though there cannot be legal action done now that there is no Dumbledore to take action against. Dumbledore financed many organizations and when he died he gave a vast majority of his wealth to the organizations. All the will states is that simply you are his magical heir, and that you will receive a sum of 10,000 galleions for every year that you had to face hardship at Hogwarts while he was alive. The will also states that to become his magical heir the ancient blood laws state that you must create your own heir within two years of becoming it or all of the Dumbledore wealth is ours. The Potters, your family, were also quite wealthy, I will leave a summary of both accounts with you in a moment, for now I just want to read this brief note he asked me to read."

_Harry_

_I destroyed your life, let me give you mine. The time for joy will not come until your destiny is done. You must defeat Tom Riddle, if you don't the world is over. I have studied that sphere for you for more than four years, the only words that I could find to even affect it were tempus activio.I am sorry Harry, I should _

_had given you more for life, but this is all I have to offer. But, you can at least enjoy bertie botts every flavor beans, I am the lead investor in the company. Also, I own the muggle company that creates those wonderful little lemon drops. Enjoy life Harry. _

_P.S. Once you are married( yes I said married Harry) the password to my manor is flubber, do you remember that word from your first year? _

Harry just shook his head in sadness of what he was hearing. He had nothing to live for, except the world of a bunch of people he did not know, and now he was receiving something he did not deserve, and did not want. Dead or not the man was crazy.

"May I leave now Mr. Ragnok? I need to think and make some decisions."

"Of course Mr. Potter good luck on your journey? To return just hold your parents documents and say home."

"Home"

Harry teleported back home, the only home he ever had, at least it was a home, maybe not the best of homes, or with the best guardians but it was a home nonetheless. Dumbledore at least gave him that.

_So, what are you going to do now? I am not sure what to do next. Well, lets see you have to get hitched, you have to go on a wild journey, you have to kill a crazy man who has been after you for a long time now, anything else you need to do? Shutup. Will do. I know what I am going to do, I am going to do what I must for this world I live in. _


	3. Attacked

Harry Potter and the Last Letter

Chapter 3: Attacked

#

(Midnight, Harry Birthday)

The streets of Number Four Privet Drive were silent as always. Perhaps a dog chasing a cat or a dog barking may be heard in the far pitch darkness. However, that is about it. Tonight was special for Harry Potter. Tonight Harry Potter would evolve into something large, into something great, he would become a full-fledged wizard.

Myths have shown up before saying that a wizard's maturity is painful, however, as true as that is a wizard's maturity is the sign of power, is the sign of legality, and is what makes a wizard is in the future.

Magic itself had been combing through this now new wizard. Magic had surrounded this boy with a golden array of colors of the rainbow, unlocking and empowering him with powers that few have seen or felt. Magic made Harry Potter finally, what is known as a Sorcerer.

Even though this may be good for hi

M in the long run, the pain, the memories, the anguish at foes and enemies seek through all defenses, when magic has to remake itself in one's body. Flashes of constant death around him powered the magic to flow faster and thicker into his now enlarged core. Harry Potter woke up finding himself floating ten feet above his window on Number Four Privet Drive. Not using a wand, or anything else, just floating there surrounded by a gold array of colors of the rainbow.

If you listened closely, enough you could hear after the clock struck 12:01 magic whispered, "It is done".

He starts to fall, not starts to fall to the ground for magic has placed him back in his bed, but he is falling into a sleep of pain, a sleep of hurtfulness, and torture. _I magic command you to remember every string of your life, to allow me to help you, to aid you in what is to be. You are to be great, but great is not what I am, I am what you are, use me for what you need. _

It seemed like hours rolled by. It seemed that the time would never end. It felt like a fire was burning inside of this young man. And then…it all stopped. The pain stopped, the torture stopped, the remembering stopped, all you could hear was Dudley in the next room shuffling in his sleep.

Harry felt magic. He now understood what so many professors tried to explain to the children in school, that magic is what they are, every cell, every living tissue; every segment of their body is magic. In addition, magic must be used how it needs to be used to satisfy a wizard's wish.

Harry whispered, "Harry Happy Birthday, tomorrow you get kicked out of your home, and a new life begins".

"Oh so true Mr. Potter. However, it will not be a new life, but a new death! _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry just did slide off of his bed in time, before the shabby cloth bed was blown to nothing.

"Who are you?"

"A better question might be who are we?"

"We? You are not the only one here?"

"Come now Mr. Potter we death eaters have been waiting to take you to our master for the last hour or so."

"If you are taking me to your "master" then why did you bloody shoot the killing curse at me?"

"Hahahaha, because our master told us that you would of course dodge it, now as the filthy muggles say we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You will have to kill me yourself, because I am not leaving this place with you at least."

In addition, with that a battle started right there in his little small room. An unknown moderate ranked death eater fighting the great Harry Potter. Harry was shooting a variety of spells at a speed that would surprise most people. The death eater backing up against the wall gritted his teeth; he knew he could not hold out much longer, the boy had after all just gone through his maturity. However, the dark lord never mentioned the boy was going to be this powerful, his dark arts shield was starting to break, and his magic was becoming more and sloppier from exhaustion. The last thought he had before he feel too the ground after various spells hit him was, _shit!_

Harry Potter stopped throwing spells at the death eater when he noticed that he had fallen. Harry Potter just stood there in awe. He had to use at least twice as many spells as he did as a child, which would had made him go into magical exhaustion. Harry Potter just grinned and walked out of his door knowing that other death eaters were around.

"This will be fun," said Harry Potter.

He was just about to jump down the last three stairs when he heard cries from the living room, cries of his muggle relatives. Harry had to fight the thought down of leaving them to die, of being tortured, of Aunt Petunia probably being raped by the death eaters. However, he did just make a promise, that he would protect the world he lives in, and that means unfortunately those he hates also.

He willed his magic to turn him invisible and he stalked down the last few stairs. There he could see that the death eaters were amusing themselves by turning Dudley into various animals, and that Uncle Vernon already had lost large amounts of blood. _The fool probably came downstairs with all of his glory thinking he could take on an infantry of death eaters._

_"Stupefy Maximus"_

Ten red beams came out of Hurry's wand, every beam not leaking magic, but with a power of what could be described as lethal injunction. Only one wizard was able to move out of the way, the others unfortunately for them were thrown five feet into the air and stayed frozen.

"You fool, I am a high ranked death eater, give up your wand and you may live."

Harry just looked at the man for a moment, trying to decipher which high ranked death eater it was. And then it hit him.

"Well well, if it isn't Avery."

"Nice to know you remember my name now you're coming with me, _Incarcerous, Stupefy, Stupefy, Volo, Incarcerous"_

Harry put his hand affront of him, he does not know why he did, it just felt right, and it felt like magic was telling him to do it. In addition, the look on Avery's face when what she saw what happened made her almost wet herself. Out of all possible and thinkable outcomes, Harry absorbed the volo, and deflected the other spells.

"What the fuck are you!"

"I am your destroyer, I am your last fight, I am what am going to show you what true pain feels like, and I am Harry Fucking Potter! _Lumos Solaris Maximus!" _

Harry just hollered the spell, he did not even use his wand, and his anger had jolted his magic to limits to powerful folds that would scare anyone. A majestic flash of white light-blinded Avery, she 

could not see, she even tried to cancel the spell nothing, white light all around her. She did the only thing she could do, soil her.

"Avery I in the name of magic sentence you to death, you have done nothing, but follow a hypocrite, and you have murdered multiple innocents, I am sorry it must end like this, but it must. May this be a sign to all who oppose good will and peace. "_Reducto Maximus Solo Avery"_

A screech could not even be heard, a huge red beam, a beam that hummed, and just soaked with power from every trend of energy.

The aurors would show up late of course as always, at first thinking that their savior had been demolished only to find, Avery's blood on a wall and a bunch of tied up new recruit death eaters in the living room. When they went up to the boy's room, all they found was a death eater that had been climbing the ranks stone frozen, and would stay stone frozen until someone powerful enough could cancel the spell, all they could do is lock him up in Azkaban, even magic hospital said that there was nothing they could do to help.

Author's notes: Ok tell me what you thought of it, also I appreciate the review that I have already gotten, that was quicker than I imagined I would get it to be honest. In addition, to the person who had suggested those items, I was going to do the third suggestion in this one, however, I prefer making chapters short so that way there is less of a setting and I can handout the chapters to everyone faster. Furthermore, I will do your second and third suggestion thanks again.


	4. Getting Help

Harry Potter and the Last Letter

Chapter 4: Getting Help

#

Harry Potter the wizard who just demolished a leading death eater in one curse walked right up to the gates of Hogwarts. He noticed that the gates were locked, and that there was no one around to let him in. Therefore, he decided to examine the premises. On the Hogwarts, castle gate he noticed a small snake carved into the majestic medal.

_"Allowsss mess entranccesss."_

"Youss ssspeak the ancient's ands nobles tongues of Sssalazar ours lords? Comess inss new masters."

Harry knowing that the school was planned to shut down because of the death of Dumbledore made Harry wonder if anyone still resided at Hogwarts that could help. He opened the main door to the ancient castle and saw that everything still looked spotless and as clean as ever.

"Hello! Anyone here?"

Silence seemed to roam the castle from all corners; you could not even hear a mouse crawling by.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I was wondering when you was going to come by. I am assuming by your arrival you have received the sphere?"

"Erm…hello headmaster. I am sorry if I disturbed you from your um, well I can't think of a word for what a portrait does all day, but I do hope you are doing well?"

"Ah, yes, we portraits mainly roam around making bets on what student will get injured next, or we just start spreading rumors for fun. Quite the excitement to be honest. However, let's us go to my office, I mean…Headmistress McGonagall's office."

Harry arrived at the gargoyle while the whole time getting more and more nervous. How was he supposed to ask something so much of his former transfiguration teacher?

"Enter, Mr. Potter, Albus did mention that you would by all means stop by. What can I do for you?"

"Headmistress, why are you still here if the school is closed?"

Well, certain, now deceased wizard (McGonagall looks at Albus) decided it would be funny if the residing headmaster/headmistress were _forced _to be bound to the castle. "

"Now, Minerva, think about the children who will need shelter and protection."

"Albus! the school is closed down, there are no children here! Will you please undo this; I cannot even leave the castle more than two hours without being magically teleported back here. Which is very irritating?"

"Headmistress McGonagall I have a solution to your dilemma. Allow me to hold the status of headmaster, not for ruling purposes, but for the necessity to use this castle as a defense, as a stronghold for my army I shall create, that will demolish all likelihood of Voldermont."

"Mr. Potter as gladly as I would swiftly make that deal, I however am not able to being bound as a headmaster makes me sole responsible until I am incapacitated. However, I will give you full rights to hold the castle as a stronghold."

"Erm headmistress I believe we should open the school again. But only allow it to those who we know we can trust fully."

"And, why would you want to do this Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I am over my stage of wanting to do everything myself, I need others to stand by me, I need to get people trained up for my wizard part of the infantry."

"Mr. Potter you are well aware that I cannot allow you to force one to join your infantry as you call it to just attend this school?"

"I am aware of that headmistress, I am pretty sure though that most students would gladly fight for freedom at last, so many of their families have been hurt or even destroyed, they will do anything for revenge. And, besides if you was to open back up I am certain you will need a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Yes, quite true on both points, very well, however, I will stipulate that this is only a trial and that it will only be open until I say it is closed down again understood?"

"Quite".

"I will start the enchantment to send the letter, go do what you must Mr. Potter, considering you cannot legally be a teacher, I will have to help you at first, so I would recommend you go practice up."

"Minerva, Harry can train up for a bunch of first years later I need to speak with him privately, you don't mind if we borrow this room…without your presence in here?"

"Hmmph, go ahead old man."

In addition, with that Minerva stomped out of the office muttering something about she's headmistress and is still being kicked out of her office.

"Now, Harry have you thought of a lucky lady yet?"

"WHAT? Sir, I, I I haven't really had that luxury to consider, I was attacked yesterday by death eaters at my house and as far as I know the Dursleys are dead, or they may be alive I do not know, and currently don't care either. Now, what am I supposed to do first?"

"Well, in traditional wearing families you first need to find a la-"

"I am not the traditional wizard, I am bloody Harry Potter sir I don't have that pleasure."

Dumbledore sighed with a sigh that showed his true age (even if he is a portrait) and it showed how guilty he truly did feel.

"Very well, Harry you should start by making alliances. You need to get as many people on your side. I am not referring to just wizards Harry. There are many who would love to stand by you. For example, Dobby would go and kill Tom himself if you ordered him to, even though it would be almost impossible for him to destroy such a fiend"

"So you mean like go out and just start asking random magical creatures to join me? Not a very good plan sir…"

"Not quite like that, alliances must be made in an organized fashion. Remember, the turtle always wins the race."

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer near him, and was instructed to being writing an alliance letter to all nations.

To: All magical nations

From: Harry Potter

I have met an extensive amount of different kinds of magical creatures that represented you before. From house elves to even the rare and beautiful vela. I acknowledge that the world is soon to end, or as some centaurs would say, "Mars is shining bright tonight". I know that the world needs help; it needs someone to stand up and fight the darkness that has arrived and entered this world. There is nothing we can do to help this situation unless, we, we standing for every magical being, creature, and wizard; out there stand up for what the world needs to be and become as one in the fight against the vilest of evil. I give you an option, help me, or watch as we suffer because one nation was too afraid to help because of the outcome. Show the true nature of your kind, from bravery to cunning, that is what we are. From internal suffering from a lost to the physical and emotional feeling of unhappiness. We must stop this, we must fight as one. Will you join, aid, and adventure with me to stop the evil that is coming?

Harry J. Potter

The Boy Who Lived (this part was Dumbledore's part)

Harry just reread the letter for the third time and whistled.

Harry then mumbled, "I didn't know I could write like that."

All the while harry was mumbling to himself, he didn't realize that Dumbledore had this really mad twinkle going on with an evil smile that would scare even madam promfey enough to allow her sick patients leave the hospital wing.

"Yes, well writing Harry, now only one more letter to be sent off."

"Oh? In addition, what by any chance would that be?

"Ah, your letter to your qualifying brides of course."

"Erm…first off why is that plural? Second off why right now I have more important things to do."

"Oh but Harry your life depends on an heir, you cannot go into battle and suspect to always win do you? You must have an heir at least."

"This is not about pure blooded heirs; this is about a war, about people's lives at stake here."

"If the Formal house of Potter plans to live you WILL get an heir!"

Harry was speechless, this was the first time in any moment that Dumbledore had ever lost control of his anger, even as a portrait his aura could flare up, Harry almost wondered if the portrait still contained some of his magic.

"And…how do I go about doing this?"


	5. Future Outlined

Harry Potter and the Last Letter

Chapter 5: Future Outline

A/N Sorry this took so long, I had finals and I have been busy playing runescape-)( a medieval game that I just love with a passion).

Dumbledore just stood in his portrait (well I guess a portrait cannot do much else of anything?), standing there looking at Harry with those damn twinkling eyes. Those dam m twinkling eyes that penetrate the soul and makes a person want to run for cover.

"Right on time I see."

"Huh?"

The door to the office opened, Harry half expecting McGonagall peeking was surprised to see Ginny Weasley standing before him. Ginny came walking in with a devilish smirk on her face, walked right up to Harry. And, before he could even get anything out of his mouth she did the most unlikely thing he could think of. She kissed him; she kissed him with a passion that she had apparently felt since the beginning of time, a passion that showed true love, true bonding, and a lust for a person.

"Finally, you are all mine."

"Erm…" Harry just blushed that being the only stupid thing he could say after he just go t kissed truly on the chops by the most beautiful red head girl in Hogwarts history.

"Perhaps I should let him on this little…"fiasco." Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for Harry to take a seat. Ginny not even asking just sat down on Hurry's knee and leaned in onto him.

"You see Harry, the reason why Miss Weasley right here from such an early age had I suppose what your generation would call the "hots" for; was because of the marriage contract that was made when you was born. The mar-"

"WHAT!" Harry hollered almost making Ginny fall off Harry when he leaped out of his seat. "How in the hell can I already be promised to someone! This is ridiculous! An-n-n OUTRAGE‼!"

Ginny thinking it is time she helped soothe her soon to be husband (I know Harry/Gin stories are too cliché but give me time, this will be so unique-)) started speaking in an understanding sounding voice. "Harry, love, we have been promised each other not by our time, but by a time of a need, a time that was promised before we were born actually. A time where parents were afraid to leave their homes because of Voldermont. A time when people would hided on their floors with their wives by them, praying to whatever god was out there to protect them, to guide them, and to help supply them with a new born child. Harry even though it may seem like we barely know each other, magic made us know each other from the start. Magic made us one before we were even born. In short, Fate is a bitch get over it. I have had a crush 

on you for the past sixteen years of my life. Not because of that snake you killed that was about to kill me, or because you saved me from a madman only God knows how many times. But, because we are meant to be one. Fate chose us, and when it chose us, it told our parents, to act. I know it sounds stupid, but you have to believe me and you…have to believe your own heart. I know what your own heart tells you, it looks deep into your own soul and your soul hollers for you to bond with me, but you wasn't raised liked me, hence, you don't know what that feels like. Harry please do not shut me off, the marriage will happen one way or another. Nevertheless, what I will hate more than that is I will have to share you, share you with another girl that I cannot truly say I may or may not like. I just want you to be ha-"

"BLOODY HELL! I HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO ANOTHER WOMAN!"

Dumbledore took this moment again and cleared his throat to regain control of the room and attention of the two…soon to be shacked lovers. "Yes, Harry it is true, it is a requirement of a wizarding family to have a female witch per family you own. You own the Potters and the Dumbledore's now, hence that is two wives. And in all truthfulness, it may be three considering if Sirius is ever found not guilty I am almost sure you will be considered his magical heir. Now, before you can interrupt again, I don't want you to be mad at me at what is about to happen…I had a feeling you would not agree with getting a bride, henceforth…I sent out the letters shortly before I died. And this may hurt even more, but I am NOT sorry I did this. "

"I –I can't believe you two, ya'll knew this whole time, this whole time and all you can do is come up to me and go , " Hey, we are getting married and you can't do shit about it!" " I should smash YOUR PORTRAIT RIGHT NOW, I-"

Harry heard in the distance a bunch of owls in the distance. "What the fuck is that noise, I knew owls flew in groups but that many?"

The owls all came swooping in from the upper window in the room and all landed affront of Harry. Harry was speechless; he did not know what to do.

Harry picked up the first letter that was quite large and seemed to hold various documents of parchment within it. The envelope was obviously magically enlarged on the inside considering the weight and how the parchments inside seemed to want to burst out at the first contact. The letter was solid green with silver and black dots surrounding the borders.

To: Mr. Harry J Potter

From: The Great Detective House of Parkinson

Mr. Potter,

Allow me to introduce myself; I am Anthony Parkinson; head and leader of the Parkinson Family and the Parkinson Detective Services Inc. I received a mail bride letter from one Mr. Albus Dumbledore in regards of yourself. It appears that the Noble House of Potter is in need of one more available bride. I humbly offer you either your yea mate Pansy, or I also have another daughter who is attending Beauxtabons who is only but a mere three years younger than you. I also do recognize that being so famous and well known that I will not be the only fortunate head of house to receive a letter in regards of yourself. Therefore, the following dowry is offered, and I am willing to up the dowry by five percent if need be Mr. Potter. Please review the parchments included for dowry information.

Sincerely,

Anthony Parkinson

Dowry Attachment:

The following is a list of items that will be given to one Mr. Harold James Potter on the day of the hand in marriage of either of my daughters.

10,000 galleons

A cottage near Dover shore for the making of a new family

Free Detective Services

Future Head of Parkinson's as we have no male heirs.

Finally, _the Staff of Grovan. _For your information Mr. Potter Grovan was the last of an Egyptian group of sorcerers (also known as pharaoh's wise men and astronomers).

Harry put down the piece of parchment in surprise and just gave a questioning look to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"In wizarding families, well more or less pure blood families dowries are still used and looked down upon as an honor to be given from a family, in saying goodbye to their daughter. For the daughter then belongs to the new wizard."

"Ok…"

Harry was about to say more when he heard Ginny gasp after looking at another ironically green envelope with silver and black dots on it. Harry leaned over the now over-piled desk of letters and grabbed the one that Ginny had looked at. Harry's eyes grew wide and fearful at the name he saw on the paper.

To: Harry J. Potter

From: The Upmost Royal and Ancient House of Malfoy

Mr. Potter,

I, Lucious Malfoy would first just like to say that I do know and am aware that current events have…lets say made your life harder to live in. However, if there is one thing Malfoy's learn from an early age is that the family must live. Unfortunately, my son has not gotten that hint yet. Therefore, in finding out that you are ready to take up the cane and be the person you was meant to be, I offer you our youngest and only daughter and part of the family. Her name is Sharon Malfoy; she is like a rose to me, a torch that lights my heart. I give her in sadness knowing what I did to you, and knowing that her father would be giving away a treasure to what I had thought to be the enemy. I am coming of age to be kicked from head of my house. I do not wish for my son to receive this title. As much as it hurts in my soul to know that the Malfoy's will not be a true Malfoy, I know it will be better than a selfish Malfoy in rule. We have a motto in our home Mr. Potter, 'Which way the bird flies from you shows who you are. And the bird flew up high and fast away from my son, scared, fearful, and knowing that the family would be in ruins. The dowry is listed below if you do choose to.

Sincerely,

Lucious Malfoy

Dowry Attachment:

Mr. Potter this is the attachment please note that there will be a few things that will only happen in a few years after the marriage.

3 million galleons

Head of family (after I am kicked off at 100, which is in ten years.)

Owner of all surrounding Apothecaries in Great Britain.

Magical heir of an ancient family that tracks back to the founders.

Respect of the Battle Elf's.(This is only shown to my family, and more shown to the head therefore ten years once more.)

The guarantee of a male heir (our genes have for some reason always supplied a male heir at least one.)

The Malfoy Castle (I am sorry but it is warded, therefore, cannot mention location.)

Elven Gear. (The Malfoy's were the only Homo sapiens sapiens to reproduce with the battle elves.)

Diary of Father Malfoy (only head of house can read, but is a book that contains the knowledge of the ancients.)

Finally, a beautiful daughter to wed. Love is not something we depend on, but necessity for survival, you may hate me, and you may hate my family, you may never love her, but she is yours to take.

"I think I am going to have a headache." Groaned Harry.

"You may want to finish reading those letters before you go get something for that headache Harry." Said Dumbledore in an all too knowing manner.

"Oh…and why is that?

"Because you're magical creature letters are going to come back with answers son. Stuff such as this is answered right away normally, especially considering who you are."

"Headmaster, are all these letters just from the slytherin households?"

"Almost all of them are yes; I believe I did send one to the Bones, Longbottom's, and the Abbots. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want to get married…"

"Well…that will be kind of hard to do. You only have two weeks before wedding bells go off."

"WHAT!"

_Noises are heard in the distance again, that sounds like more owls Except this time, it is more than just owls?_

A/N Ok, I am going to stop the chapter here. I am having a bad case of writer's block to be honest. A few notes about why I wrote this the way I did. First off, I was originally going to have like a day when all the girls to be would come and meet with Harry so they could be more acquainted, but then I figured this is Dumbledore we are talking about he probably already has the seed in the ground so to speak. As, I mentioned above about the H/G. I am not a personal favorite of these stories either; it just seems to roll this way... Anyway, tell me what you think, I need all suggestions and feedback. R&R. Thanks, Allisonabcde12345.


End file.
